The Rise Of The New Dark One
by murderblast
Summary: This story basically takes place right after the episode "Wish You Were Here" so prepare for spoilers. This fanfic is dedicated to the creators of Once Upon A Time and Robert Carlyle aka Rumpelstiltskin (He is so awesome). Speaking of Rumple, something terrible may or may not happen to him in this fanfic. If it does please don't hate me for it, I love him just as much as you do
1. Darkness Rises

**This story is taking place right after the episode "Wish You Were Here" so if you haven't seen it, prepare for spoilers**

"Robin?" said Regina who was quite in shock since he was supposed to be dead, "I said hand over your valuables!" shouted Robin Hood. "He's not real Regina, just an illusion like my parents and everything else here" said Emma in a reminding tone. "But….." Regina sighed and said "You're right, Robin's gone and magic can't bring back ones destroyed by the Olympian Crystal". "You do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Robin said in an irritated tone "You are but you're fake, an illusion created by the Evil Queen to make me suffer in hopes that I'll merge with her and become the Evil Queen again. But that won't happen… Do it Emma" Said Regina as she closed her eyes to not see Emma cast a disintegrating spell on Robin Hood. "Sorry you had to see him die again Regina" said Emma as she placed her hand on Regina "It's fine. He was just an illusion and we need to move on", said Regina with a small tear in her eye. "Kinda hard to do that without a portal, and I really don't wanna make another deal with Gold" said Emma, "Actually, we might not need to. If Robin was alive, then so is the Apprentice which means his wand will be here too" said Regina with a smirk

 **In Storybrooke**

"G-gideon?" asked Belle in a surprised voice. "Yes mother, it is me" said Gideon in a dark and sinister voice, "What happened to you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his son, demanding to know. "You abandoned me for power, like you did to everyone else" said Gideon, "And now you will die because of his lust for power" said a mysterious voice as the Dark One's Dagger pierced Gideon's throat. "Gideon!" screamed Belle as her only son fell to the floor, "Who are you?!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin. The figure removed his hood to reveal a teenager no older than eighteen years old "The new Dark One, you may call me Charlie" said Charlie.

 **In the alternate Enchanted Forest**

Emma knocked on the door of the Apprentice's house, "Hello Emma, I've been expecting you for years" the Apprentice said as he let Emma and Regina enter his home. "We're sorry to bother you, but we need your wand. It's our only way to get home" said Regina calmly and politely, "Oh I know, Merlin told me you two would be here if the Evil Queen wished for Emma to not be the Savior" said the Apprentice. Then the apprentice turned around and grabbed his wand which was sitting on a shelf collecting dust, "Take it, Merlin said that if Emma was never sent through the Wardrobe, to never touch it until you two came here many years later" said the Apprentice with a sigh as he gave the wand to Regina. "Thank you sir" said Regina with a smile as she quickly opened the portal without a twister like Zelena prefers to do, "Now let's go home and kick the Evil Queen's ass" said Emma as she and Regina walked through the portal.

 **In Storybrooke**

"You are not the Dark One, I am!" shouted Rumpelstiltskin, "You are, for now" chuckled Charlie. "What do you want?" asked Belle with a look of pure hatred and sadness, "Are you not paying attention? I said I want to become the Dark One, but first I have some pests to deal with" said Charlie as Emma and Regina appeared in Gold's shop through a portal. "Who are you?" asked Regina, "I am going to become the next Dark One, Stiltskin give me the Apprentice's wand and Zelena's wand!" shouted Charlie. "As you wish….." Rumpelstiltskin said with a growl as he used his magic to place both wands in Charlie's free hand, "Good boy" said Charlie in a devilish voice as he destroyed Zelena's wand and summoned a portal just as large as the one from the Dark Curse. "I hope you're ready to go back to the Enchanted Forest, Stiltskin. Because once we get there, the last thing you'll see is your dagger piercing your pitiful heart" said Charlie. "Who are you boy?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, "Your son had a son three years before Henry was born, that was me. He wasn't ready for a child so he sent me to an orphanage, the headmistress' heart was almost as dark as yours so her cruelty plus my dark blood turned me pure evil. A few days ago I heard about some big magic show in New York and saw your face under the headline, I did a bit of research and saw other magical things that were suspected you caused and escaped the orphanage to come here. After lurking in the shadows I found out you were the reason he abandoned me so now I will have my revenge" Charlie explained as the portal got closer.


	2. A Heart As Black As Night

"You do know once you let go of that dagger that I'm gonna kill you right?" asked Regina, "The only ones that'll be dead will be you and Stiltskin if you don't watch your tongue!" shouted Charlie in an annoyed voice before the portal engulfed them and sent them to the Enchanted Forest

 **In the Enchanted Forest (Rumpelstiltskin's Castle)**

Rumpelstiltskin woke up in his old cell but it was surprisingly not in the same place, instead it was inside of an unfamiliar castle "Where are we?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded to know, "We are in your old castle, or should I say _my_ castle? I made you make some adjustments over the past few weeks but forced you to drink a forgetting potion so you can't remember where anything is if you happen to escape" said Charlie in a devilish voice. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" asked Rumpelstiltskin in a confused voice, "After some thought I've decided to give you a punishment that is far worse" said Charlie as he picked up an ancient scroll. "What is that?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, "You'll see….." said Charlie before he stared chanting "ðə dˈɑrk wʌn hˈæz jˈuːzd hˈɪz pˈaʊɚz fˈɔːr ɫˈɔːŋ ɪnʌf nˈaʊ sʌmwˌʌn ˈɛɫs ʃˈæɫ hˈæv hˈɪz pˈaʊɚz ənd bɪkʌm ðə nˈuː dˈɑrk wʌn bʌt ðə skˈɑrz frʌm hˈɪz pˈæst ʃˈæɫ rɪmˁeɪn vˈɪzəbəɫ tˈuː ˈɛvriːwˌʌn!" After he had finished chanting, Rumpelstiltskin could feel his power draining, "What did you do?! What did that scroll say?!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted. "Here's a rough translation 'The Dark One has used his powers for long enough, now someone else shall have his powers and become the new Dark One but the scars from his past shall remain visible to everyone'. What that means is that I'll have all your powers but you'll still look like a crocodile" said Charlie as the last of Rumpelstiltskin's magic drained from him and into Charlie, "You bastard!" shouted Rumpelstiltskin. "Your insults don't hurt me, I'm too heartless for that, literally" said Charlie as he used his magic to make his almost black heart appear out of thin air, "You took out your own heart?" questioned Rumpelstiltskin. "What's the point in having one if it's just going to hold me back? I still need it though since I'd die without it but that doesn't mean it's going to stay in my chest, instead I keep it hidden and it's about to be guarded by indestructible soldiers that will only listen to me" explained Charlie as his skin turned sea green and his eyes and teeth turned yellowish. "What happened to you?" asked Rumpelstiltskin in a surprisingly concerned voice, "Isn't it obvious? I've become the Dark One" said Charlie as he checked the Dark One's Dagger to see if his name was now on it and sure enough, it was. After he had said that a dark twister took him away and in about ten minutes he returned wearing a hooded dark red robe, "I'm back!~" Charlie said in an evil singsongy voice. "Great….." Rumpelstiltskin groaned in a sarcastic voice, "Oh don't be such a downer, you haven't even heard my plans yet" said Charlie with an almost psychotic smile.

 **In Regina's Castle**

"What is going on here?! Where is my wand and why are we in the Enchanted Forest?!" Zelena yelled in a clearly pissed off tone, "Gold's grandson summoned a portal just as large as the Dark Curse to send us all here" said Belle in an annoyed tone. "Henry did this?! I knew he was a little brat from the moment I met him!" Zelena complained, "Henry didn't do this, he apparently he has another grandson who was abandoned by Baelfire three years before Henry was born" Regina explained with a sigh. "Does that mean you don't care if I set the little bastard on fire or turn him into a flying monkey and send him to Oz?" asked Zelena with a big smile on her face, "He's probably too powerful now that he has the Dark One locked up" Regina said to ensure her sister wouldn't go and get herself killed. "How do we even know if he's alive? Charlie did say he was going to kill him and take his power" Belle stated, "Oh he's fine, he doesn't have his powers but he's alive and still looks like a crocodile" Charlie said as he stepped out from the shadows. "You little bastard!" Belle yelled as she tried to kill him by stabbing him in the chest with Killian's sword, "Do you really think that'll hurt me? I'm the Dark One now, only my dagger can hurt me but whoever does that becomes the Dark One. You should know that by now since you've been with one for many years" Charlie said as he removes Killian's sword from his chest, grabs Belle by her neck and uses magic to throw her across the room. "Why are you here and where is Henry?!" Regina yelled in a demanding voice, "I came here to tell you that One, Rumpelstiltskin is fine. Two, I'm the Dark One now and Three, Henry and Rumpelstiltskin are both imprisoned in my castle. Ta-ta for now Dearies" Charlie said before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Dammit!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs before throwing a fireball at a window, causing it to break. "Emma, I'm mad at Henry being gone too but there's no need for you to use Dark Magic!" Regina scolded, "Well then what do you suggest I do?" Emma said, clearly pissed off and ready to kill Charlie the second she sees him, "Come up with a plan to rescue Henry and Gold obviously. Geez, I'm starting to think some of the Darkness is still inside you…" Regina said in an annoyed voice


	3. Return Of An Old Friend

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I don't have a computer so I use the school computer that's assigned to me and we had multiple snow days this week so I couldn't do anything for this story during that time. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, a new one will be coming out some time next week if things go to plan.**

 **In Rumpelstiltskin's Castle (Basement)**

"Let me out of here!" shouted Henry in an angry voice, "There's no point in shouting, nobody can hear you" said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" asked Henry, "An old friend…." The mysterious voice came out from the shadows revealing himself to be Robin Hood. "Robin? How are you alive?" asked Henry, "The same way Hook got to return, Zeus knew that Regina needed me so he sent me back" Robin explained. "That's amazing, but enough about that for now. We need to figure out a way out of here" said Henry, "These bars are enchanted so I think we're screwed" Robin Hood said with a sigh. "You've got that right, so sorry if you thought you could escape" Charlie said as he appeared out of thin air, "Who are you?!" Henry and Robin both demanding to know. "I'm the new Dark One and Henry's older brother, you may call me Charlie" Charlie said with a smirk, "You're going to have to prove that before I believe you" Henry said in an annoyed voice. "Why don't you ask Rumpelstiltskin?" Charlie said as he made Rumpelstiltskin appear, "He's right Henry, he is your brother. Baelfire sent him to an orphanage because he wasn't ready for a child yet. That turned out to be a big mistake because the headmistress was very cruel, I wouldn't be surprised if she was related to Cruella. Anyways long story short, he's your brother but won't show you any mercy if you try to escape" Rumpelstiltskin explained. "Good, now back to your cage" Charlie said as he made Rumpelstiltskin disappear back into his cage, "I can't believe you're my brother" Henry said in disgust. "Oh and yet what Stiltskin has done is acceptable?!" asked Charlie in an angry tone, "No but he's trying to change, plus he still cares about his family" Henry said. "If he cared then he wouldn't have abandoned our father which caused him to abandon me!" Charlie said in an enraged tone, "He abandoned me too but I know why, he did it to give me my best chance which is exactly what he did to you" Henry said to try and calm Charlie down so they could have a real discussion. "Well he could've picked a better orphanage…." Charlie said in a calmer tone, "I'm sure he had his reasons" Henry said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked in a confused voice, "I'm just trying to calm you down" Henry explained. "No! I am the Dark One, nobody is supposed to care about me" Charlie said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **In Regina's Castle**

"So does anyone have any idea one how we're supposed to defeat this new Dark One?" Zelena asked, "How do you think? We take his dagger, give it to Gold and he'll run him through" Emma said. "Emma you know we can't do that! It's not our way!" Regina said, "Then what else can we do? We don't know how to get the darkness out of him any other way" Emma said with a groan. "Well someone better come up with an idea soon, who knows when he'll come for us" Zelena complained, "Don't worry sis, I doubt he'll be able to take us all on" Regina said to try and reassure her sister. "Well it's easy for you to say, you were the Dark One's apprentice" Zelena said with a hint of jealousy, "Careful Zelena, you'll go green again" Emma said to warn Zelena. "I sure hope not, I look better the way I am. Wait… maybe I need to go green!" Zelena said with a look of having an idea on her face, "Zelena!" Regina scolded. "Wait, hear me out. If I go green then maybe this new Dark One will think I'm on his side, I'll use that to my advantage to take his dagger and force him to give it back to Rumpelstiltskin" Zelena explained. "She's right, it could work. Regina, do your best to make Zelena jealous of you" Emma said, "No she doesn't need to, I can do it myself" Zelena remembers all the moments that made her jealous of Regina and instantly turns green. "How do I look?" Zelena asked, "Like the Wicked Witch, but you need your outfit and broom to make him believe you've truly reverted to your wicked ways" Regina explained. "Oh I'd never forget those things" Zelena said as a cloud of green smoke surrounds her and her Wicked Witch outfit appears on her body and her broom appears in her right hand, "Now go get us that dagger" Regina said with a smile as Zelena flew away on her broom.


End file.
